Computing advances continue to reduce the amount of time and effort that may be required to perform a given task. Software applications, such as word processing applications, spreadsheet applications, presentation applications, line-of-business (LOB) applications, database applications, etc. have become important tools for business and individual users. In some cases, data of one application or system may be relevant to another application or system. For example, certain business data may be relevant in the context of one or more other applications of a suite of applications, data of an installed email application may be used with a web-based email application, and so on. Managing information across disparate sources can be a daunting and time-consuming task when a user has to open and use multiple applications to use shared data which oftentimes include managing any associated data issues of the disparate sources.